


The Morning After

by blueduende



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward, Drabble, M/M, Naruto would be a great guy to have a one night stand with, Nice guy Naruto, Pain, Sasuke...not so much, hangovers, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueduende/pseuds/blueduende
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking, Naruto and Sasuke wake up only to realize that the night left them to deal with the consequences of drunken sex with each other. One man is angrier than the other, one man just wants this situation to be over with, and yet, both mentally agree that neither regrets anything.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again! Back with another Naruto x Sasuke work! It's a very short... drabble(?) but I looked through a few of my unfinished works and thought I might finish one to update my page. This one might have a part two but I like the ambiguity. I also do have half a second part written but both can stand alone. I don't know, just read and tell me what you guys think!  
> P.S. They're both really drunk but are down for everything.  
> P.P.S. Naruto does not belong to me (':  
> P.P.P.S. This is un-beta'd and has hardly any editing so don't take any plot holes or anything too seriously!

***

Naruto stood in line while he racked his brain for a way to escape this grave he had dug around himself. Despite his hour long torture session in the bathroom in an attempt to puke up his hangover, which was probably the was the worst he had felt in days, it wasn’t quite enough to ruin his morning. The sun was shining, the line for coffee was short, his splitting headache was nearly gone, and he remained sore as fuck from the night before. Though he wasn’t complaining about that. The memory, while fogged by the copious amount of alcohol he consumed last night, had him running a tongue along his bottom lip while he smirked to himself.

_Naruto reached up to hold Sasuke’s chiseled face in his hands, running thumbs over the cheekbones sculpted by Gods like he had always wanted. Nothing would ever be as good. The only way this could be more perfect was if they were both sober and wanting this without being able to point fingers at alcohol to take the blame._

And then he realized that he still had no idea what the absolute fuck he was going to do about the still-sleeping man he'd left in his bed. He was either going to go back and find his... fling awake and happy about last night or he was going to reap the consequences of playing with fire.

_Sasuke walked them backwards until he was sandwiched in between Naruto and the front door, gripping Naruto’s hips tight enough to leave bruises as he reconnected their lips in a messy yet gratifying open-mouthed kiss._

Feeling a spike of arousal at the incriminating memory, he quickly came to the conclusion that the price would be worth it and mentally laughed it off. Whatever happened, happened.

 _What would Sasuke want for breakfast?_ He thought as he looked over the breakfast items in the glass case. 

***

 _Kill me_ , were the first words that came to mind as he returned to what could only be described as a layer of hell. When his body flinched in a knee-jerk reaction to a loud noise, every part of his body ached like he had been hit by a truck, especially his head. Sasuke felt like he had been mainlining the chemicals for pain last night. Not to mention the blinding light pouring in through the cream colored curtains, making him feel as though rust covered pipes were being pushed into his eye sockets. The only thing that offered him reprieve was the surprisingly comfortable bed that he was sprawled out on. 

He slowly slipped back into his body, stretching his fingers, legs, and neck as he tilted his head up. Luckily his hangover stopped just short of inducing any need to throw up. The more time that passed, the quicker his hangover faded, leaving only a deep achy feeling in his muscles and strange sense of relaxation. In fact, he was so relaxed and comfortable that he actually had a full hard on pleasantly squeezed between his body and the mattress. Because he was alone and too lazy to flip onto his back, he began to lightly pump his hips and nuzzle his face into the covers which had one of the most seductive scents he’d ever smelled. Alarm bells sounded mentally and he immediately realized that his bed smelled completely different. He didn't use anything that smelled like this. 

_What the fuck?_

The thought was like a bucket of ice water, simultaneously breaking his concentration and killing his erection as he snapped up onto his hands to look around in order to take in his surroundings--which were still a little fuzzy. Despite his lagging brain, he immediately noticed three things: one, the sheets currently wrapped around his lower body were a light blue, two, the painting staring him in the face was one he was familiar with but definitely one that he didn’t own, and finally, he realized that he was awakened by the sound of a door closing. 

The room was one he recognized, as it had a layout similar to his own, but this was room was considerably more welcoming. Shades of orange, off-white, and dark brown gave the room a homey feel. There was a bed across from the one he was laying on-- empty, thank god-- with posters along the walls of bands he didn't recognize. 

Well, this definitely wasn’t his room. 

While he remained partially lying in bed, adamantly denying the blatant evidence around him of an alcohol induced one night stand, he felt completely frozen in shock. He _never_ did shit like this and he was looking for anyone to blame. 

_Suigetsu._ If this was anyone's fault, it was his. Goading him into going to the party, topping off his cup which he _knew_ Sasuke would drink to ease the irritation he felt at being there. The number of thing's he was angry about were piling up but most of all, Sasuke was pissed that he was in this situation, second only to the fact that he wasn’t in his dorm so he had to run out of there like an ashamed dog with his tail between his legs. He didn’t care--nor did he want to know who’s place this was. If he contracted anything, he would just kill them. Yes. Solid plan, he thought irrationally. 

He jumped out of bed, standing for a moment before doubling over and crouched next to the bed as he felt a painful spike of pain all along his lower body. It was enough to make him stagger and grip the side of the bed, and found his haphazardly thrown clothes next to a used condom on the floor.

Sasuke felt a rush of relief and thanked god for millionth time that day for the use of protection before it was quickly replaced by a sharp pain throughout his lower body as he tried to stand up again. He grit his teeth and breathed shallow breaths. Sasuke knew he had to leave before whoever lived there came back. With that in mind, he clutched onto the white comforter for support before letting his chest fall back onto the bed where he remained, legs more resting against the floor than supporting his upper body and he bowed his head. His normally perfectly spiked hair hung like curtains around his face, screening the damning room from his sight.

Worst of all, he started to remember flashbacks from last night which he furiously tried to keep away in order to deal with them at a more appropriate time. 

At least whoever he had hooked up with had left him in peace. Once he could hold himself up without his legs giving out, he was going to walk out of here and never mention it again. But just as the thought crossed his mind, he heard the lock click and the door open hesitantly. 

“Oh, shit!” A worried voice exclaimed. Naruto had seen him right away, displayed in the most obscene position, and noticing the awkwardly and rigid way he held himself, knowing immediately what was wrong. He quickly set the bagels and coffee down onto the table before crossing the room and reaching out to hoist Sasuke back onto his bed. “Are you ok?”

“ _Don’t touch me!_ ” Sasuke hissed the words with such vehemence that Naruto jumped back in fear of antagonizing the agitated snake that was Sasuke, and watched him flip onto his back and lay tensely on the bed.

“Look, I won’t touch you but you need to get off your ass. Lay on your stomach or your just gonna put all this pressure there for no re-”

“Just…” Regardless of how low Sasuke's voice was, it killed the blonds voice mid-word, “…shut up, Naruto.” He unwillingly said the name, hoping he would be corrected on the name because, honestly, being slapped for forgetting the name of his hook-up was preferable to the person actually being Naruto. But that hope was fleeting. After the other man spoke, there was not doubt in his mind that the voice belonged to the dobe.

“Sasuke…” Naruto made an attempt at getting the ravens attention. He moved away for a moment before returning to the side of the bed and spoke again. “Here, just take these, and I have coffee to wash them down. It should help with the hangover, too.” 

He held both out next to Sasuke’s arms where both lay crossed over his eyes. He hoped Sasuke would put his pride aside for a moment and take the painkillers but under the strong pale arms, he saw that the raven had his eyes clenched and the tops of his cheeks were stained red. Not to mention the fact that he was still fucking naked, but it wasn’t a distraction as much anymore.

“Coffee being the cure for hangovers is a myth, dobe.” He gritted out. 

He was absolutely humiliated. Bad enough he had a one night stand- no, bad enough his legs literally would not let him leave the room, but now his most humiliating worst case scenario had played out and there was nothing he could do but wait this out.

The only benefit of this situation was that the blond wasn’t crucifying him or trying to amp his humiliation to a higher degree. No, he stood next to the bed with pain medication and a coffee for him. 

The absolute idiot.

Sasuke removed his arms and opened his eyes to glare daggers into Naruto’s panicked blue eyes.

“How are you alive?” Sasuke deadpanned, making the perfect lips crack into a familiar smile. 

“Oh, believe me, I died and came back to life this morning. Actually, I think I had it worse than you but you had a really late start. Thanks for not throwing up on anything.” He finished as Sasuke reached out for the medication, looking at the coffee with a dismissive look before swallowing the pills dry.

“Hn. Did you try to lock me in? You know doors lock from the inside, dobe,” said Sasuke in a haughty tone.

Naruto smiled, “Teme. Kiba’s been gone for half the week but he’s supposed to come back today. Left on some biology field trip, but maybe I should have left the door unlocked and let anyone come in and see you.”

He knew that Naruto had said it with innocence but the image that his words conjured had him narrowing his eyes again to hide his embarrassment. 

“I never bottom,” Sasuke stated, closing his eyes and picking at the sheet. He realized with horror that he was laying on top of the sheets totally naked but to slip under the covers now would draw attention this fact. Instead, he brought a hand to glide on top of the sheets pretending to search for the phone he knew was on the floor but when he heard Naruto cough awkwardly, he opened his eyes.

“Uh… I-uh... yeah… um... yeah....” He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck as his head bowed but not before Sasuke saw a blush tint the top of his prominent, tan cheeks. “I'm sorry. I usually do, so I can help you deal with it… or whatever.”

Sasuke scoffed. There was no use in being humiliated as Naruto clearly took the cake. It was so obvious that Naruto had a deep desire to run out of the room and escape this situation yet his pride kept him caged inside. Although if you asked anyone, being fucked so deep that it hurt the next day was by far more embarrassing than doing the fucking. But he wasn't going to correct Naruto's thought process.

They stayed that way for a while with Sasuke relaxing into the pills and Naruto standing next the bed, ready to help if Sasuke needed anything which didn’t end up being much longer as the raven began to sit up. The blond immediately offered a hand which Sasuke brushed away as he slowly, but with considerably much less pain, made to get off the bed and grab his clothing. 

Sasuke blushed as he saw cum on his shirt, remembering exactly how it got there. And as he peaked a glance at the tan man standing before him with an expression similar to a deer caught in the headlights. The sky blue eyes were pinned to the dried stain, and he knew that Naruto was remembering as well. 

_Reluctantly letting go of the firm ass, Sasuke reached down to open the door and they rushed into the room, not letting up for a second until they were on the bed where the the blond effortlessly undid the button of Sasuke’s jeans so that he could shove his hand into the pants to pull out the tip. Wanting to get Sasuke off overcame his need to undress him as he began to firmly rub his hand over the partially clothed erection. While he stroked Sasuke off, he dragged his own hips slowly down Sasuke’s thigh, gaining friction for his own neglected dick. He was so lost in the feel of Sasuke, he had forgotten to LISTEN to him. And once he tuned into the noises he made, it easily became his favorite sound._

_Sasuke was moaning against Naruto’s mouth- when had they stopped kissing?- and thrusting his hips up into Naruto’s grip, his tone hitching as he went rigid as cum splattered onto his clothed stomach. Naruto sat up, and looked at Sasuke with predatory hunger as he brought his hand to-_

“Are you good to walk to the table? I got bagels. We can eat and then… I don’t know... study for the midterm or-”

“No. I have to go,” he asserted, pulling his clothes on as he spoke. It was ridiculous, he sounded determined to leave as he pulled his clothes on at the pace of someone begging to have them ripped off and taken again. Maybe if Sasuke’s ass hadn’t felt like it was needed a break for about a million years and was a little drunker, he could ask Naruto for a round two. 

Instead, he walked stiffly to the mirror, restraining himself from turning to sneer at Naruto who's eyes he felt following him around the room. He quickly fixed up his sex hair and clothing, giving himself a final once over making sure he didn't look too scandalous for the public eye. Sasuke hid the cum on his clothes by turning his shirt inside out, making his walk of shame look more like a ‘wild night out with the boys’. 

The air around them was heavy with tension. He could tell Naruto wanted to say something but held his tongue as he knew Sasuke would stop him in his tracks. The only one allowed a voice was Sasuke, and he was walking towards the door. 

“I…” Sasuke hesitated, choosing his words wisely. In the end, they were not friends, acquaintances, or anything at all. Most of the communication between them were snide remarks or banter which was always a breath away from a physical altercation, but after this morning, he was sure Naruto would close the door on this situation and allow it to pass. “Don’t tell _anyone_.” 

He glanced over at Naruto, who was leaning against the wall on Kiba’s side of the room, taking a sip of his coffee as he looked Sasuke over considerately while the raven stood with his hand on the doorknob. His patience was wearing thin as he waited for Naruto to say something, and he let out a scoff of impatience. After remembering the filthy details from last night, he suddenly saw the blond dobe in a different light and had to will himself the strength to refrain from looking him up and down to admire the shirt contouring to the muscles on Naruto’s body as set the coffee cup on the counter. 

He didn’t say anything. Naruto merely gave a small smile and let his eyes slip closed as he mimed a gesture of zipping his lips only to throw the key towards Sasuke, making the raven relax a fraction. He looked forward, giving Naruto an imperceptible nod before opening the door and leaving, not sparing the blond a second glance.

 _Well, this is the best worst-case scenario_ , Naruto thought mildly. 

***

End


End file.
